Arcadia
Arcadia is the fifth level in BioShock. Here, the player will do battle with new and disturbing Houdini Splicers, and fight for survival within its simulated natural spaces. History Arcadia is the living, breathing heart of Rapture. Its lush forests and abundant plant life served to generate life-sustaining oxygen the city needed.Julie Langford's Audio Diary: Arcadia and Oxygen It was a tranquil haven for those seeking a respite from the daily rigors of city life to relax in solitude among the many trees and grassy hills. Vacationers seeking something more relaxing than the flashing lights of Fort Frolic could find peace and serenity in the lovely Waterfall Grotto, Tea Garden, and other havens beneath the canopy of trees. Arcadia was very popular on Valentine's Day among couples, being an amorous environment.Felix Molloy's Audio Diary: For All Occasions Arcadia was created by botanical scientists on Ryan's payroll, most notably Julie Langford. Langford helped create Arcadia and its agricultural research facility, and later used ADAM to grow plants and trees. For a time, Arcadia was a free park for the citizens of Rapture, but Andrew Ryan closed Arcadia to all but paying customers, as he believed the service it provided warranted payment.Julie Langford's Audio Diary: Arcadia Closed During the Civil War, a cult known as the Saturnine appeared in Arcadia. The cult members worshiped nature and indulged in splicing and drinking ADAM as part of their "rituals." Ryan vowed to put a stop to the Saturnine, whom he saw as an organized religion, as their activities endangered citizens and disrupted the work of Arcadia's scientists. The park experienced a number of lock downs as the violence in the city became worse, and was eventually closed to the public altogether. However Langford continued to return to her lab in the park to continue work on the Lazarus Vector. ''BioShock'' Tea Garden The Tea Garden was one of the calmest places in Rapture. Nothing got the betties in the mood better than a night-time stroll in the Arcadia Tea Garden. Gently rolling hills, admirable waterfalls, a calm stream, dim light, and a perfect atmosphere were all part of the Garden's allure. After the fall of Rapture, the Tea Garden's customers were kept away by the growing civil strife. Tree Farm The Tree Farm was a place where citizens could see trees and farm plants growing under the ocean. Situated next to the entrance gates to Arcadia, it was nigh impossible to miss. By the end of the Civil War, the area was in disuse and became overgrown, making it nearly inaccessible with a growth of vines keeping the doors shut. Arcadia Glens Arcadia Glens was the main hub of Arcadia. From the Glens, visitors could reach the Waterfall Grotto, the Rolling Hills, the Tea Garden and the Tree Farm. It consists of a long concourse running through Arcadia, connecting with lower paths where water was circulated through the various areas. Waterfall Grotto The Waterfall Grotto is one of the more impressive areas in Arcadia. Like the rest of Arcadia, it has fallen into disorder. Its former glory is barely visible beneath the plant growth, rubble, flood-water, and shadows. The Rosa Gallica is one of the rare plants that bloomed there. Rolling Hills The Rolling Hills was another place citizens of Rapture could relax and enjoy the serenity of the verdant park. As the name suggests, the Rolling Hills' features a smooth hilly landscape. With its abundance of trees and foliage, it is one of the best places to have a walk in the "woods" of Rapture. Rapture Metro Station The entrance to Arcadia's metro station is adorned by two decorated fountains on both sides of a small chamber. Like many Bathysphere stations, the walls are decorated with the symbols of The Great Chain, but the station is also home to a large abundance of plants and features vines growing on its walls. Thanks to the closure of Arcadia to the public during the war, Arcadia's Rapture Metro station is in nearly perfect condition. A jukebox provided entertainment while citizens waited for the next available Bathysphere. A present on a bench by the entrance never made it to who it was intended for. Research Laboratories The Research Center, supervised by Julie Langford, was an important place for botanical research in Rapture. Despite lockdown of the bathyspheres and growing dangers in Rapture, Langford continued to conduct her research here under contract with Ryan Industries. She had high security systems installed to keep Splicers out, and to ward off the members of the Saturnine cult. The Central Misting Control for all areas of the district, including the Farmer's Market, was situated in Langford's Office, which overlooks the Rolling Hills. Map This map is interactive. Click on an icon to find out more about it, or choose a tab to see a different map. Arcadia/Map|Normal Map||true Arcadia/ADMap|Audio Diaries Arcadia/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is 1 Power to the People vending machine New Weaponry *Chemical Thrower New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Security Evasion - Waterfall Grotto. *Hacking Expert - On a desk in the entrance of the Research Laboratories. New Plasmids and Tonics (Available at a Gatherer's Garden) *Combat Tonic Slot - Price: 80 ADAM *Cyclone Trap - Price: 60 ADAM *Electro Bolt 2 - Price: 120 ADAM *EVE Saver - Price: 80 ADAM *Engineering Tonic Slot - Price: 80 ADAM *Human Inferno - Price: 20 ADAM *Physical Tonic Slot - Price: 80 ADAM *Vending Expert - Price: 20 ADAM New Enemies *Houdini Splicer Coded Doors/Safes *Langford's Office, 9457 Audio Diaries #Bill McDonagh - Seeing Ghosts #Dieter Sonnekalb - Big Night Out #Brigid Tenenbaum - Mass Producing ADAM #Julie Langford - Arcadia Closed #Julie Langford - The Saturnine #Mariska Lutz - Shouldn't Have Come #Andrew Ryan - The Market is Patient #Julie Langford - Early Tests Promising #Andrew Ryan - Offer a Better Product #Diane McClintock - Heroes and Criminals #Julie Langford - What Won't They Steal #Julie Langford - Teaching an Old Hound #Julie Langford - Lazarus Vector Formula #Julie Langford - The Lazarus Vector #Julie Langford - Arcadia and Oxygen #Brigid Tenenbaum - Maternal Instinct #Andrew Ryan - The Great Chain Walkthrough ''Minerva's Den'' Among other locations in Rapture, posters can be found, advertising Arcadia in certain locations through out Minerva's Den. Such as "The BEAUTY of ARCADIA" poster lying on the floor in the Executive Wing. ''Burial at Sea'' Arcadia is referenced in both of BioShock Infinite's story-driven downloadable contents, Burial at Sea - Episode 1 and Episode 2. It is mentioned in a reused public address announcement heard throughout the levels and can be seen on several consumables, showing products from cereals to vegetables were grown there. Booker DeWitt implies in Episode 1, that Arcadia had secluded cabins.Based on the following exchange on Market Street in Burial at Sea - Episode 1: Elizabeth: "What happened to these children? What are they?" Booker: "Where've you been, a cabin in Arcadia? Little Sisters. ADAM factories." Elizabeth: "It's grotesque." Recreational lodgings such as these would further Arcadia's reputation as a scenic vacation destination. Gallery Concept Art ArcadiaFarmConcept.jpg|''Concept art for a farm area.'' ArcadiaForestConcept.jpg|''Concept art for a forest area.'' ArcadiaConceptArt.png|''Concept art for an observation catwalk in a forest.'' Signs and Advertisements Arcadia A Place To Get Away.png Arcadia Sylvan Wonderland.png Arcadia Playground.jpg Arcadia Rapture's Vacationland Poster.jpg Sign Dirt RoomA Diffuse.png Arcadia Tea Garden.jpg Arcadia Natures Beauty.jpg Arcadia Fruits None Sweeter.jpg Arcadia Beauty.jpg In-Game Images Bio Arcadia Glens Pathway.jpg|''Arcadia Central Area.'' Arcadia Rosie Little Sister Splicer Scripted Event.jpg|''Danger lurks around every corner.'' ArcadiaMetroEntrance.png|''The lush green entrance to Arcadia's Metro Station.'' saturnineglyphs.jpg|''The glyphs of the Saturnine.'' Mausoleum in Arcadia's Memorial Garden.png|''The mausoleum needs to be lit.'' Behind the Scenes *The level name "Arcadia" was inspired by the Latin phrase "Et in Arcadia ego", which translates to "Even in Arcadia I exist" spoken by Death personified.Et in Arcadia ego on Wikipedia The Utopian vision, Arcadia, is associated with bountiful natural splendor and harmony,Arcadia on Wikipedia so the phrase is a reminder that even in paradise things die, which ironically could be a reference to Rapture itself. Early in development for the level Andrew Ryan was intended to say this phrase just before releasing the poison into the level. The line was later cut, but the name of the level remained.Arcadia Demade, designer commentary by ''BioShock'' developer Jean-Paul LeBreton on his blog, vectorpoem.com *When the level Arcadia was made, the artists developing it utilized code from a previously removed feature of the game. This feature was originally intended to change lighting, fog, etc. in relation to the pressure of the area the player was in. The artists used the remaining code for the events such as the dying and revival of the trees.Five Cut Features article on IrrationalGames.com *The "Arcadia - Rapture's Vacationland" poster is a repurposed image from a fruit crate label of Yosemite Brand oranges. The Nature's Beauty Arcadia poster uses an altered royalty-free "Vacationland" clip art and the Arcadia A Place To Get Away poster uses an altered royalty-free "Come To The Mountains" clip art. *A grave stone in the small cemetery at the start of the level has the names "Faith", John Maynard Keys and Adam Smith on it. Both Smith and Keys are well know for their ground breaking economic theories. Faith would seem to be a reference that religious faith in Rapture was "dead". Arcadia1.jpg Vacationland Clip Art Arcadia Nature's Beauty Ad.png|''The "Vacationland" clip art.'' Come To The Mountains Clip Art Arcadia A Place To Get Away Ad.png|''The "Come To The Mountains" clip art.'' References de:Arcadia es:Arcadia fi:Arcadia fr:Arcadie it:Arcadia ru:Аркадия sv:Arcadia tr:Botanik Bahçesi Category:Walkthroughs Category:Arcadia Category:BioShock Locations